Más allá de Prince of Persia (titulo provisional)
by Kaileena750
Summary: Los personajes de Prince of Persia son expulsados de Ubisoft y ahora deben afrontar el mundo real y buscar un modo de sobrevivir. Pero ... ¿Podrán adaptarse a la vida fuera del mundo de los videojuegos?
1. Prólogo

_Nota de la autora: Esta historia no es seria. Se trata de ver cómo se manejarían los personajes de Prince of Persia si tuvieran que vivir en nuestra época y buscar un trabajo porque ya no pueden seguir haciendo juegos. El prólogo y el capítulo 1 son a modo de introducción. A partir del capítulo 2 se empezaran a ver situaciones graciosas. _

_Se suponía que iba a publicar esta historia en el foro Prince of Persia Fans, pero como es posible que haya escenas un tanto no aptas para todos los públicos, me veo en la situación de tener que publicarla aquí sólamente. ¡Disfrutad!_

**PRÓLOGO**

Prince of Persia … Una saga querida por todos. Comenzó en 1989 y a día de hoy, aún sigue ahí. Pocos juegos duran lo suficiente como para ganarse el título de "clásico de los videojuegos". Pero Prince of Persia es uno de esos juegos que, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre será recordado.

El primer juego fue hecho por su creador. Fue un juego simple y sencillo. Más adelante, cayó en manos de una de las mayores empresas de videojuegos, que vio el potencial de esta saga. Y los juegos fueron saliendo … Las Arenas del Tiempo, El Alma del Guerrero, Las Dos Coronas.

Los personajes de todos los videojuegos permanecían en unas instalaciones cuidadosamente adaptadas al ambiente en el que vivían en sus juegos, y la empresa los mantenía. Primero llegaron el Príncipe de las Arenas del Tiempo, el Visir, el Rey Shahraman y Farah, después el de El Alma del Guerrero y Kaileena, Shahdee, el Dahaka, los de Las Dos Coronas … Cada año eran más y la familia crecía felizmente. El destino les sonreía.

Pero todo tiene un tiempo. Las ideas van y vienen, y los proyectos pueden sufrir cambios radicales de la noche a la mañana. Lo que un día se llamaba Prince of Persia: Assassins acabó convirtiéndose en otra saga. Aquella que se suponía que sería una precuela de las Arenas del Tiempo, donde conoceríamos al Príncipe de niño, se convirtió en algo totalmente distinto, pero, a la vez, demasiado parecido.

Prince of Persia fue la estrella de Ubisoft en la época de PlayStation2 y Xbox. Todos sus juegos fueron reconocidos como juegos del año, e incluso el primero de la saga de las Arenas fue llamado "obra maestra", qué honor, ¿eh?

Assassin´s Creed, el nuevo juego nacido de Prince of Persia, triunfó en la nueva generación de consolas. Y Ubisoft vio en la joven saga una nueva fuente para explotar. Y, aunque hubo dos juegos más de Prince of Persia, su equipo original ya no estaba con ellos, y sus juegos tenían peor calidad, mientras que la nueva saga se llevó a todo su equipo y los mejores trabajadores.

Y así, año tras año, esperaron la llamada de sus jefes dándoles un nuevo juego que les permitiese recuperar su antiguo lugar. Pero aquello no sucedería, y no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder …


	2. Viviendo como reyes

**Capítulo 1: Viviendo como Reyes**

Estamos a principios del año 2005. El Alma del Guerrero acababa de salir a la venta y había triunfado en las tiendas, a pesar del cambio estético que sufrió la saga. Los nuevos personajes, el Príncipe, Kaileena y Shahdee, se habían adaptado ya a su nuevo hogar, aunque había ciertas disputas.

¡¿Qué haces?! – Se escuchaba al Príncipe de las Arenas del Tiempo gritar. - ¡Ese cinturón es mío!

¿Qué dices? ¡Es mío! – Le respondía el otro.

¡No veo que lleve tu nombre!

¡Ni yo tampoco que lleve el tuyo!

¡Dámelo!

Ven a por él.

¡Serás …!

Sí, los dos Príncipes no se llevaban precisamente bien. El primero, joven y aventurero, aún era demasiado inmaduro, estaba algo mimado y siempre quería salirse con las suyas. El otro tampoco se quedaba atrás, insistente como el que más, no se rendía nunca. Pero tenía ventaja sobre el joven Príncipe de las Arenas. Tenía el doble de experiencia y muchas más habilidades, por lo que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos era una estupidez. Pero siempre peleaban por las cosas más estúpidas, como podía ser un simple cinturón que, además, no era de ninguno de los dos.

¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – Interrumpió el Rey Shahraman.

Fuera del juego, Shahraman era un hombre serio y estricto. Pero su hijo, o en este caso, hijos, eran su punto débil. Aunque, conforme más peleaban, más se cansaba de ellos.

¡Me ha robado mi cinturón! – Protestó el Príncipe de las Arenas del Tiempo.

Mentiroso, ¡es mío!

Y, en aquel momento, aparecieron Kaileena y Shahdee.

¡Al fin lo encuentro! – Exclamó Shahdee al tiempo que arrancaba el cinturón de las manos de ambos Príncipes. – Creía que lo había perdido.

¿Es tuyo? – Le preguntó Shahraman.

Sí. – Asintió ella. – Lo había dejado en los baños, pero cuando regresé ya no estaba.

Entonces asunto resuelto. – Shahraman miró a sus hijos. – No quiero más discusiones.

El Rey se marchó a sus aposentos. Ambos Príncipes se le quedaron mirando, aún atónitos por semejante equivocación.

Supongo que te debo una disculpa … - Dijo el Príncipe de las Arenas del Tiempo.

No te preocupes, yo también me he portado como un estúpido.

¿Amigos?

¡Hermanos! – Sonrió el Príncipe del Alma del Guerrero.

A pesar de la diferencia entre un Príncipe y otro, en el fondo sabían que no podían odiarse. Eran la misma persona, sólo que con una diferencia de siete años. Aunque el segundo era más serio y autoritario que su "gemelo" pequeño, tenía un buen corazón.

Kaileena y Shahdee observaban la escena. La Emperatriz del Tiempo disfrutaba viendo al amorcito de su vida feliz. Fuera del juego, mientras lo hacían, saltó una chispa entre ellos y comenzaron una relación fuera de aquella historia. Shahdee iba más a su bola, era independiente y aunque Kaileena era como una hermana para ella, poco se sabía de su vida personal. Se decía de ella que era "poco femenina" y aquello la sacaba de sus casillas.

Típico … - Farah apareció tras ellas con cara de pocos amigos. A la valiente Princesa de la India no le terminaban de gustar sus nuevas compañeras.

Vaya, ¡mira quién está aquí! – Exclamó Shahdee. – La niñita mimada.

Shahdee, no empieces … - Kaileena, a pesar de no terminar de tragar a Farah, se mantenía respetuosa. Era una Emperatriz dentro y fuera del juego. - ¿Qué te ocurre, Sarah?

Es Farah …

Está bien, Farah. ¿Qué te pasa?

Dile a tu sirvienta que no vaya dejando sus cosas por ahí.

¡¿Sirvienta?! Oye, capulla, que ya no estamos en el juego.

Shahdee … Por favor, modera tu lenguaje.

¡Ja! ¿Y te consideras una chica POP?

¡Oye, puede que dure poco tiempo en el juego, pero tengo mis fans!

¿Tú tienes fans? ¿O los tiene tu culo?

¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

La primera impresión lo es todo … ¡Y tu primera aparición fue un primer plano de tu trasero!

¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo! – Shahdee estaba realmente cabreada.

¡UUuh qué miedo!

Farah, ya basta.

¿Y tú la defiendes? A ver si va a ser verdad lo que se dice de vosotras dos …

¿El qué? – Aquello pilló a Kaileena completamente desprevenida.

Que hay algo entre vosotras.

¡Ahí sí que te has pasado, Princesilla! – Kaileena se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero en ese preciso instante, el Espectro de Arena, que había estado observándolo todo desde las sombras, apareció, interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres, y acabando, no me preguntéis cómo, con la cabeza entre los pechos de Kaileena. - ¡¿Pero qué …?!

Dame arenas.

¡Uagh! – Exclamó ella, empujándolo. - ¡Quita bicho asqueroso!

Es asqueroso … - Dijo Shahdee.

¡Me ha tocado!

Serás mejor que te des un baño … - Dijo Farah. - ¡A saber donde habrá metido las manos!

¡Qué asco! – Kaileena estaba hecha una furia.

Ese sujeto aún no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no estamos en el juego … - Dijo Farah. – Y sigue pidiendo Arenas.

¡Pues que espere sentado!

El Espectro de Arena rara vez salía de su habitación. Sentía cierta atracción por Kaileena, a la que acosaba constantemente en busca de "arenas". Por supuesto, no las iba a conseguir, lo que hacía que Kaileena se pusiera de los nervios cada vez que se lanzaba sobre ella furtivamente.

Un año después, salió el juego de Las Dos Coronas. Aunque el proyecto inicial era Kindred Blades, alguien de la directiva decidió cancelarlo cuando ya se había mostrado al público y hacer algo completamente opuesto. La llegada de sus personajes a la casa POP fue épica.

¡Hola a todos! – Exclamó el Príncipe de Las Dos Coronas, abriendo la puerta de una patada. - ¡Hemos llegado!

Antes de nada, deciros que este Príncipe, siguiendo las últimas palabras de Kaileena, dio por finalizada su aventura, así como sus preocupaciones. El ser Rey se le había subido tanto a la cabeza que se había vuelto un tanto insoportable.

Pero bueno … ¿qué clase de cuchitril es este? ¿Y mi Palacio? ¡Exijo tener un Palacio!

Tranquilízate, camarada. – Dijo el Príncipe de El Alma del Guerrero, acercándose a ellos para saludarles. – Ya no estás dentro del juego.

¡Anda! ¡Mira, otro yo! Tío, no sabes lo que te espera. ¡Farah regresa y …! – Kaileena apareció tras su Príncipe y éste la rodeó con el brazo. – Eerrr … ¡Hola!

Hola, ¿ibas a decir algo? – Le dijo ella, mostrándose seria.

Uy no, nada, nada.

¡Hola! – Dijo la nueva Farah, que no tardó en ver a la joven Farah. - ¡Hola joven Farah!

¡Madre mía! ¡¿Qué me han hecho?! ¡No me parezco en nada a ti!

Lo cierto es que ninguno os parecéis, memos. – Dijo el Príncipe Oscuro, apareciendo.

¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó el Príncipe de El Alma del Guerrero.

Todo lo oscuro que hay en vos. – El Príncipe Oscuro no tardó en ver a Kaileena y a la joven Farah y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. – Vaya, vaya … Parece que no será tan aburrido vivir aquí.

¿Sois sólo vosotros tres? – Preguntó Kaileena, confusa. - ¿No debería haber una Kaileena en vuestro juego?

Sí bueno … Verás … - Aquella explicación era muy incómoda para el Príncipe del nuevo juego. – Lo cierto es que mueres nada más comenzar el juego y … En fin … - Se dio la vuelta y empujó suavemente a la nueva Kaileena hacia delante, quién tenía la mirada perdida. – Creo que no se encuentra muy bien.

¡Pero qué …! – La Kaileena de El Alma del Guerrero estaba indignada. - ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!

Nosotros nada. – Dijo la nueva Farah. – Son las pastillas que los jefes le han mandado tomar. – Sostuvo el bote tratando de leer el nombre. – A saber qué llevan …

¿Por qué le mandan pastillas? – El Príncipe de El Alma del Guerrero no lo comprendía.

Se ha quedado algo … transtornada. – Explicó su nuevo hermano. – Digamos que va narrando todo lo que ve …

Y entonces llegamos a una casa con una decoración un tanto extraña … - Murmuraba la nueva Kaileena.

Está fatal la pobre … - Dijo la joven Farah.

Si, ya, bueno … - El Príncipe recién llegado entró y se tumbó en el sofá. – Que alguien me traiga una copilla, ¿vale?

Oye, aquí ninguno vamos a ser tus sirvientes. – Le reprochó el de El Alma del Guerrero.

De los tres Príncipes, yo soy el Rey. Así que venga. ¡Desfilando!

¡Espera sentado! – Dijo el joven Príncipe de las Arenas del Tiempo.

Ambos Príncipes se retiraron, un tanto molestos por la actitud de su nuevo "hermano" mayor. Se lo tenía bastante creído.

Como era de esperar, el Visir de Las Dos Coronas también llegó a la casa. Y en cuanto se encontró con su otro yo, hubo una explosión de júbilo y maldad que no hay palabras para explicarlas.

Bien, ya estaba la familia al completo. Aunque tenían sus más y sus menos, se querían como hermanos los unos a los otros, y todos cuidaban de todos. Sí, de vez en cuando los Visires trataban de secuestrar a alguna de las dos Farahs o intentaban obtener las Arenas de ambas Kaileenas. Pero había buen ambiente.

Una trilogía se cerraba, estaban en los más alto de su carrera. Nunca habían sido tan populares. No paraban de llegar cartas de fans felicitándoles y preguntándoles qué vendría después. Eso … ¿Qué vendría después?


End file.
